


Quiet Riot

by mavis_marks



Category: Venom (Movie 2018)
Genre: Attempted Rape/Non-Con, Disabled Character, F/M, Fluff and Smut, Maternal Instinct, Mates, Non-Canon Relationship, Past Child Abuse, Past Sexual Abuse, Piercings, Sex, Tattoos, Wooing, losers in love
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-02-05
Updated: 2019-02-05
Packaged: 2019-10-22 15:14:21
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 3
Words: 4,871
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17664959
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mavis_marks/pseuds/mavis_marks
Summary: Eddie's wooed women before, but not with a partner in crime. Venom never had a mate on his planet because he was a loser, but now he's found their match and needs to learn human courtship before he scares her away. Their new neighbor isn't looking for love, but she just might find it in all the wrong places..





	1. Livin' On A Prayer

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> introduction

REM - _Hey, how's it going? Did you get the money I transferred for some new art supplies?_

Gloria - _Yeah, but I think you should stop sending so much. Nick's been asking questions.._

She bit her lip in frustration and texted back furiously.

REM - _Ok, that's fine. Just let me know next time him and psycho-bitch break all your shit. I don't want you to go another six months without your paints._

Rem bit her tongue, remembering that Gloria always felt guilty when other people did bad shit to her. She didn't want her feeling bad for using the money on herself.

REM  - _Because I've been needing another Gloria Original for my new apartment! Love u kid <3_

Gloria - _Yes!! I want to do a monochrome for this one! I'll have it ready when you visit in a few weeks! TTYL_

Rem finished packing up her clothes and carried her box to the car. Gloria's paintings were already loaded up. She closed the car and waved to the driver, getting on her motorcycle and putting on her helmet before taking off.

 

Gloria was her foster sister.  They were bonded for life after enduring the worst foster family abuse you could imagine. Rem was taken in by them as a 3 year old. Her real parents were drug addicts or some other kind of deadbeats, she didn't care. Nick and Stephanie were having trouble paying the rent and covering gambling debts, so they started collecting foster kids to make ends meet. Rem was 14 when they took in 5 year old Gloria. Rem took an immediate liking to Gloria. She was a gorgeous child that smiled often and followed her everywhere. Gloria was sweet and smart and deserved so much better. Her parents had died still loving her, life wasn't fair. Rem cared for Gloria like a mother and a sister. All they needed was each other, but Rem aged out when she turned 18 four years ago.

 

She was fighting her damnedest, but being a single 18 year old with no college or skills or ability to support Gloria made it impossible for the State of California to grant her guardianship rights. Rem invested all her time into becoming a mechanic. At 18, she lied on her job applications and bartended until she had enough money to get her certificate. She couch surfed with some of her friends when she could and stayed at pay as you go motels when she couldn't. She was good with her hands and likeably plain enough to quickly find a job at a shop in San Francisco, an hour from where Gloria lived with the Michaels.

 

Now, 4 years later, she was close to her savings goal and just leased an apartment that was in a decent area. Just in time, she'd be able to get Gloria out of that house before Nick started noticing her like he noticed Rem at that age. Rem clenched her jaw thinking about that prick, but she wasn't going to let it get her down today. Today was move in day. She didn't have very many possessions, but her friend Mr. Chen still helped her load up his car with the few she had. He scolded her for living in such a shitty motel, telling her she needed to meditate or something. She rolled her eyes and shook her head.

 

Chen owned a few convenience stores around town, one being right next to the shop she worked for. His wife worked at another one that Chen told Rem was in a safer part of town, better for a woman like her. The apartment was unbelievably inexpensive. The landlord told her the previous tenant broke his lease for psychiatric issues, ranting about monsters and danger, and he just needed someone to fill the space and break even. The place was perfect, close to a good school district and large enough to convince a social worker that Gloria would be better off with her.

 

Rem pulled her Sportster into the apartment lot, parking next to a black Scrambler. Nice bike, she thought, taking her helmet off. Mrs. Chen met them and introduced herself to Rem. Rem smiled politely and thanked her for the tip on the place. They moved her in upstairs and she started hanging Gloria's works. The rest of the weekend she spent shopping for essentials - mattresses, pots and pans, furniture, lamps, shower curtain, etc. She took pictures and sent them to Gloria.

 

REM - _Things are coming together! I am making your fav tonight, chicken fajitas!_

Gloria - _O great, rub it in!_

REM - _Soon kiddo! I am filing a motion next week after this big job $$_

Gloria - _Any neighbor kids?_

REM - _Doesn't sound like it, but there's an arts school close by!_

REM - _Btw, remember to lock your door at night like I told you_

Gloria - _Np!_

 

 

\---------------------------

 

 

**It smells so good!**

I know, I know. I think it's the new neighbor or something, I'm making the tater tots, calm down.

**We want whatever that is!**

Hey, hey, hey, just cool it, maybe we can order some takeout.

**Or takeout the neighbor. By eating him. And their delicious food.**

Whoa, whoa there. The neighbor is a good person. Probably. I mean they're a better neighbor than the last one, I haven't even heard any talking or noise of any kind. Nice and quiet like you like it buddy.

**Yes. Quiet. But tasty smelling.**

Alright, let's go for a stroll then.

**YES! Hungry!**

Eddie/Venom returned later with a belly full of gangbanger heads and fell asleep on the couch, sated.


	2. Every Rose Has It's Thorns

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Meeting Eddie and Venom. Doing bad things.

Rem was an early riser, waking up for coffee and fiddling with some electronics or reading a book before heading to work. She tied a black bandana as a headband in her dark purple hair. She would change into coveralls and converse at work, but she had on her normal black tank top, skinny jeans, tall black riding boots and black leather jacket for the commute. Eddie and Rem opened their doors to leave at the same time, seeing each other for the first time. He was hot, too hot for his own good. Stocky and cut. Rem was a little nervous having a man this large so close to her home. Hopefully he was nice, having a scary neighbor would be a huge setback for her getting Gloria.

 

"Oh hey there, you the new tenant? I'm Eddie Brock, I live right here. Here, yeah."

**WE WANT HER!**

"No, shit" he muttered, scolding Venom.

Rem smiled and waved to him. He seemed a little unstable and fidgety. She needed to be nice to him to make sure he didn't lose his marbles and burn down the complex or something. She reached into her pocket and pulled out a paper pad and wrote something down before handing it to Eddie.

_I'm Rem. I'm mute. Nice to meet you._

**Mute, what is mute?**

"Oh ok, yeah so you can't talk. Wow, ok that's why you've been so quiet. Neat. I mean, sorry, not neat for you, but.. Yeah."

She smiled and gave him a thumbs up to show him it was ok. She waved again and started down the stairs. Ok, he wasn't so bad, maybe he just wasn't a morning person.

**GET HER, WE NEED HER! Look at her! She is attractive to us!!**

"No, cut it out, she is just a girl next door and she seems nice and we need to leave her alone"

**Talk to her, invite her to our nest!**

"Our nest? You mean apartment? Don't go all alien-weird on me"

The sound of a motorcycle reached upstairs.

**You let her escape… She is perfect.**

"For what, loverboy? I thought we were getting Anne back?"

**I like Anne. But Rem is our match.**

"What is that supposed to mean?"

**Don't worry about it, I will take care of us.**

"Hey, hey, hey, whoa there, pal. I want to know what is going on. I know about the human stuff, she is a human, so I have jurisdiction, ok?"

**Fine. Don't screw this one up too, Eddie.**

"Wow! Ok, then, parasite"

**PARASITE!?!? APOLOGIZE**

"Hurts don't it? Let's go, we got work to do today"

 

Eddie and Venom kept thinking about Rem throughout the day. She was attractive. Eddie normally liked clean-cut girls like Anne, but he wasn't normal Eddie anymore. Rem had medium length hair that was dyed dark purple, a nose ring, and a full sleeve tattoo on one arm. She was thin and almost as tall as him. She looked almost too young to be living on her own, making her too young to have a 30-something year old man chatting her up.

 

 

\------------------------------------------

 

Rem had a big job to do this week. Her boss was skeevy as hell, but he really knew how to drum up some good paying work. She had 4 big Mack trucks, 11 full size vans, 16 crotch-rockets, and (her personal favorite) a sexy Dodge Viper to fully service before Friday. Rem loved having work to do, she could blast 80s rock on the radio and really dive into the mechanics of these modern marvels. She was so focused on her work that she didn't realize her friend Juan and some of the guys were talking near her station.

"Dude, I think these are for one of the drug cartels"

"Nah, has to be for some other kind of crime. No drug lord would be driving a Viper, must be an American. Maybe some old guy. I'd say sex trafficking"

"Either way, I bet Benny is about to shit himself with a deadline like this. He got himself in too deep this time. That's why he hired on that temp guy. Even Rem can't work miracles"

Rem rolled her eyes as she was working. She was fine, this wasn't the tallest order she'd done. But she was a little worried about what Benny had gotten them all into. Was he scared? Best not to look into the matter too deep, she didn't want to know what these vehicles were for, she just fixed them.

"Rem could work miracles on my di-"

"Dude! She's mute, not deaf! And she's my grease angel, right babe?"

Rem rolled out from under the jacked up van. She snorted and shook her head at Juan, flipping him off.

"That's sign language for Ay Papi!"

She threw a towel at him and mouthed _Fuck you! Work!_

"I love you too, angel! Don't work too hard, Mami" he winked. Everyone headed back to work on the regular customer jobs. Juan was such a flirt, but he always protected Rem. It was hard to get respect as a mechanic when you're pretty. Every guy thought she was a shop poster come to life and Juan loved to tease her about it. The guys thought they were fucking and usually backed off, but the joke was on them, Juan was gay. She smiled as she got back to work, but soon heard the new guy.

"Hey Rem, where are the drip pans?"

She groaned inwardly. He asked this yesterday. He knew she couldn't speak and would have to roll out to show him. He was such a creep. He would stare too long at her breasts and brush up against her a lot. Why Benny thought she needed an assistant was beyond her.

She got up and wiped her hands on a towel before plodding over to the drip pans to point.

"Oh, duh, thanks! You're so helpful!"

She smiled thinly and decided to grab a smoke while she was up.

"Are you taking a break?"

Rem held up her hand to indicate 5 minutes and turned around to head out back to smoke. He followed her. Damnit.

"Hey so I'm not going to be here long, but I wanted to get to know you. Could I take you out tonight?"

He wasn't cute and he was a creep. Ugh. She took out a pad of paper from her jumpsuit and scribbled.

_Sorry, can't._

"Why not?" he seemed angry already, not doing a good job at hiding his emotions.

_Can't date coworkers._

"Yeah right, fucking cock-tease" and he threw the notepad on the ground, leaving in a girly huff.

She rolled her eyes and continued her smoke. At least that guy was leaving at the end of the week. What an asshole.

 

 

\------------------------------------------

 

Rem was the last to leave the shop. She locked up and got onto her bike. She was exhausted, but happy. She stopped by Mr. Chen to get a snack and stuff for dinner. Tonight was a burger kind of night. She wrote on the whiteboard on the counter. Chen had it there just for her, softie.

_Thanks again for the tip on the apartment. It's perfect. Gloria coming soon!_

"You need to find a man. Can't have a kid without a dad." he frowned, always scolding.

 _We only need each other. Quit pushing, old man._ She stuck her tongue out.

"Even my wife's cousin won't date you with that junk on your face. And he's a loser, Rem"

 _The 'junk' isn't only on my face…_ She smirked and left while he read it. She heard him yell at her in Mandarin as she left grinning and putting on her helmet.

 

She made it to the apartment, parking next to the Scrambler again. I bet this is Eddie's, he seems like the type and he had a riding jacket on when they met this morning, she mused. She made it up to her place, put away her groceries, and showered while the oven preheated. She pulled her damp hair into a bun, swapped out her contacts for her squared black glasses, and put on a pair of yoga shorts and a cropped Van Halen t-shirt sans bra. Just as she was about to bite into her juicy homemade burger, she heard a knock at the door. She wiped her hand on a towel and went to check the peephole, but it was cracked. Shit, need to ask the landlord about that, she thought as she opened the door.

 

It was Billy, the creep from work. Before she could react, he shoved her inside and slammed the door behind him. She ran for the fire escape, but he caught the back of her shirt, pushing her to the floor, landing hard on the wood floors.

"You stuck-up cunt, I wanted to have a good time with you. But I guess it's just going to be me having the good time and you.. well not so much" he leered, starting to undo his belt. She couldn't even scream. She kicked and scratched at him, trying to get up and away. Shit, she should have told her neighbor about the problems of being mute in an emergency, if she could get his attention, maybe he could call the cops. But that would take too much time. Billy pulled her shirt up and straddled her hips, holding her down.

"Holy shit, you've got amazing breasts. Even nipple piercings, fucking slut" as he grabbed at them and twisted hard. She tried to yell, tears coming to her eyes from the pain.

"Oh, fuck yes, and you can't even scream to let anyone know! I should have come over days ago!" Her fist came down hard on his groin. He yelped in pain and gave her enough to get up from underneath him. She ran for the kitchen knife, grabbing it out of the block and turning just as he was on her. She stabbed him between the ribs.

"Holy fuck" His eyes got wide and he yelped in pain, falling back on the kitchen island, holding the knife.

 

Rem wasted no time, adrenaline fueling her as she scampered to the door. She wrenched the door open and ran right into Eddie's chest. She hugged him desperately, shaking and pulling at his shirt. Eddie was shocked to see her crying and so disheveled.

"Shit, Rem. What happened?"

She looked up at him and pulled him into her apartment pointing and flailing her arms. Eddie saw a man with his pants undone slumped on the floor with a knife handle coming out of his side.

**She killed him! That makes her bad, right?**

"No, no, no, no. Rem?!"

 **My court now, Eddie.** Venom said as the blackness enveloped his form. Rem slid to the floor in shock. She was terrified and couldn't move, her eyes wide and face pale. The thing was huge and had a mouth lined with long teeth and a scary long tongue swirling about in the air. Billy was still on the floor, but came to just in time to see this thing.

"What the-?!" Billy started thrashing about and the demon grabbed him with a black clawed appendage. It growled.

 **Rem wants you dead. We are hungry. Win-win.** And it swallowed him whole. Right there. In her kitchen. Rem fainted from shock.

 

Venom went to inspect Rem. He picked her up and carried her to their nest. He settled her down in their bed and tucked the blankets around her. She wasn't wearing enough clothes on her belly. She needs to be healthier. Venom shrank back and let Eddie come back to the forefront.

"Holy shit. What just happened?? She can't be in here, we need to put her back where she belongs"

**NO! She belongs here, in our bed.**

"Oh no she don't, she's got trouble written all over her. I'm putting her back, she'll probably try to stab us next"

**She can try. Then we can show her our strength. She will be impressed.**

"What? Quit it with the wooing stuff, man"

**You said I could only touch bad people. She tried to kill that guy. That makes her bad right?**

"Well, yeah, but we don't know the circumstances."

**Then I want to keep her.**

"We can't keep her! She's not a pet"

 **I want to touch her. Let's go wake her up.** Venom pulled Eddie in the direction of the bedroom.

"Cut it out! Let her rest and then we can find out what was going on."

He went over to her apartment to clean up. Venom made him eat her burger and tots. Her cooking was the best he had ever smelled and it didn't disappoint when he tasted it.

**See! She is perfect for us. Pretty mate.**

"What?? Quit being a weirdo. She is way too young for us and we like Anne."

 **Anne is not a match for our offspring.** Eddie stopped in his tracks.

"Do what now?"

**Well..**

"Venom!?!?"

**Just as I can tell you were a perfect host for me, I can tell that Rem is a perfect match for offspring. She really is a great candidate to mother our babies you know.**

"No! HELL. NO! We are not impregnating anyone and we certainly aren't keeping anyone and.. And.. No!"

**Eddie.**

"No."

**EDDIE!**

"Fuck"

**That's what I want to do with Rem. We can go now!**

"No! Oh God. Ok, she stays at our place, but we sleep on the couch. We do not, for any reason, get into bed with that woman without her consent. Understood?"

**Deal.**

"We find out her situation tomorrow and then she goes home."

**We'll see.**


	3. Heaven

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Rem did something bad. But she might do something worse.

Rem woke up in a strange place. Was it a nightmare? She looked at her hands, dried blood was underneath her fingernails. Fuck. She killed someone. She welled up immediately and put her arms around herself. It was self defense, he followed her home and attacked her. She tried to think of any evidence, he hadn't ripped any of her clothes or left any marks. Her nipples might be sore, but with the piercings, a nurse would probably just think she was into rough sex. She pushed the covers off her and realized she was not in her own bed… Wait.. What? She flew out of the bed and ran for the bedroom door, tripping on something on the floor.

"Oof!" She looked down. She had tripped over Eddie, he was asleep on a mat by the bed. She crawled away from him towards the door.

"Hey wait! Rem! Whoa, wait a sec, don't be scared. I didn't touch you, you're safe" She froze, turning to him and sitting on the ground facing him.

"Hey, you're alright. I brought you over here in case you got scared like this. I took care of your place, I just wanted to know what happened" He handed her his phone to type it all out.

_Some guy from work followed me home and tried to rape me. I can't yell for help or call 9-1-1. I was so scared. I stabbed him with a kitchen knife. I tried to get to you to call an ambulance. I passed out. Is he dead? Am I going to get arrested?_

**She doesn't remember what we did for her!?**

"I'm so sorry, Rem. I heard a man yelling, but didn't know what was going on. I would have come over sooner, but I thought he was your boyfriend or something and.. I'm so stupid. When you came out of there crying, I called my.. Friend. You know the demon of San Francisco?" She nodded enthusiastically, remembering that as part of her nightmare "Well, I called him to take care of that guy for you.. I guess he figured since you stabbed that guy that you didn't like him. Sorry.."

**We're friends Eddie?**

Rem typed in the phone. _I thought it was a nightmare.. Did the demon eat him?_

**Yes! For you, mate!**

"Yeah. Sorry. Can I get you something? Like a water or coffee" he said as he stood up, holding his hand out to help Rem up. She took his had and got up, only to dart directly into his arms, wrapping her arms around his waist and burying her face in his chest.

 **Mhmmmm. Good mate.** Eddie hummed, rumbling in his chest. Pure bliss. He stroked her back as she cried, the shock finally making her come undone.

 

Venom moved his hand lower to her waist. She didn't seem to notice. Venom moved his hand to the top of her ass. She was too caught up in emotion and snuggled into him deeper. Venom gripped her full ass cheek. So plump and delicious. She leaned her head back and looked into his eyes. He wasn't so bad at all. She saw his eyes were cloudy, but his touch was so comforting. She leaned up and kissed him on the mouth tentatively. Eddie grabbed the back of her neck and deepened the kiss. He started massaging her ass with his hand and grinding his now hard erection into her. She reached her hands up to his shoulders and held on for dear life. What came over her?? First she was scared and now she was turned on? Unbelievable. But Eddie was kind and hot as hell. His shoulders were massive and she kneaded them as hard as she could. Eddie put both hands on her ass and lifter her up. She obliged by wrapping her legs around his waist, squeezing her thighs around him. He walked her to the bed and laid her down underneath him, never breaking the kiss.

 

His tongue was skilled inside her mouth, she wondered what it would feel like on her pussy or flicking her pierced nipples. She shivered at the thought. Her neighbor was going to be a great fuck. His hands traced up her ribs and under her shirt, he felt her cold, metal-tipped nipples, pert and hard from her arousal. He groaned into her mouth, body shaking like he was trying to stop himself from going savage. He rubbed and twisted her nipples until she was wet and rocking her hips up into his. He stopped the kiss, looking into her eyes as he puled his shirt off, she followed suit and stripped hers. He pushed the waistband of his sweatpants down and she got a view of his hard cock. It was large and angry looking, much bigger than the few she had worked with. She peeled her shorts down revealing her bare pussy and tattooed outer thigh. He stared down at her pussy hungrily and shuffled down to spread her thighs in front of his face. She leaned back as she felt his hot breath on her inner thigh. He licked her outer lips and she jumped at the contact. He chuckled, but moved his tongue inside her folds, tasting her intimately.

 

She is heaven, Eddie thought.

**She is ours!**

In perfect sync, Venom and Eddie used their tongue to dive into her pussy. She jerked and fisted her hand into the sheets beside her hips. They smiled, knowing they were going to make her cum very hard. They liked having to pay attention to her body language instead of her words. She was panting, but no moans made it out of her throat. All they could tell by was her muscles tensing and her legs squirming from their attentions. They fucked her with their tongue, letting Venom take over and grow out his long tongue. She jerked as he snaked his tongue inside her and fucked it in and out. Making her writhe on the bed. They felt her muscles contracting on their tongue so they pulled it out slowly and moved to her clit. They sucked on it, flicking their tongue over it. She was building, but they needed to help push her over the edge. They put a finger at the entrance of her pussy, pushing in and out, spinning the digit for good measure. She was shaking uncontrollably and clenching the sheets so hard now. They added a finger and flicked faster. She was so close. **Do it.** They put a finger to her back entrance and pushed inside, causing her to cum, shuddering intensely. Her muscles contracting around all of his appendages and causing his erect cock to leak precum. **She is ours** , Venom and Eddie thought together.

 

He lifted up and crawled up her body, aimed himself inside her and thrust into her hot, wet heat. She was still cumming, on a high and barely breathing. Her mouth was wide open and he stuck his tongue down her throat as he pumped into her. She felt herself rising again, his dick hitting the perfect spot inside her. She felt like it was getting bigger inside her, filling every crevice inside her and butting against her cervix. She clenched around him, another orgasm blinding her vision, this time causing tears to wet her eyes. She felt him pulse and push impossibly deep inside her, throwing his head back and yelling as he came in her. Good thing she was on the pill. I guess Eddie didn't worry about cumming into a stranger. He looked down into her eyes and she saw his pupils swirling around, almost like they were smoking. She looked at him, alarmed. She pointed to him and then did a thumbs up and thumbs down. Asking if he was ok or not.

 

"Wow. Yeah, you were amazing! That was… incredible." He collapsed next to her on his bed, breathing hard. She went to get up and he grabbed her wrist.

"No wait, I'm the host, let me bring you something. I offered coffee." She nodded, leaning back down again. She'd never been served before.

"Cream?" She shook her head. "Sugar?" She shook her head.

"Ok, then. Our girl likes it black"

**Don't be jealous Eddie.**

He pulled on his sweatpants and left the room. Holy shit. She watched someone get eaten last night and just had sex with her neighbor. Now he was bringing her coffee in bed. What is life. Wait! What time is it?! She scrambled to his phone, reading 8:42 AM. SHIT! Benny was going to kill her! She pulled on her clothes and raced out of bed. She nearly ran into Eddie carrying two coffee mugs.

"Whoa! Where you headed so fast?" he asked nervously. She pointed to her wrist where a watch would go and grabbed the mug from his hand. She rushed over to her apartment and grabbed her dry erase board. He followed her to her place.

**Don't let her leave!**

She scribbled: _Late for work. Thank you. 867-5309_

"Oh right. Is this your number?" She nodded her head.

**YESS!**

She handed him the board and rushed back to her room. She came out within 5 minutes brushing her teeth and pulling on her riding boots. She spit in the sink and kissed him on the cheek, smiling and pushing him out, locking the door behind them both.

"Hey, dinner tonight? I feel like we have some unresolved things we need to talk about" She nodded and pointed to her door.

"At your place? Aw, yeah, I love the smell of your cooking." She beamed and nodded, putting on her jacket and kissing him again on the cheek.

**She invited us into her nest. Good mate.**

"Would you cut it out with the mate stuff? She's a pretty girl that let us have sex with her, don't go making it into something so serious"

**No, she is heaven, remember?**

"Yeah. That's true."


End file.
